


ocean incarnate

by ayadn



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, sweet nothings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayadn/pseuds/ayadn
Summary: He lays awake at night and ponders how much he loves her
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Kudos: 18





	ocean incarnate

He loves the way her hair flows down her back, loves the way they gently curl like little whirpools in otherwise still waters. He loves the cream of her skin, the way they contrast with the blueness of everything else about her. So smooth and pristine. He has yet to see sand so white.  
He loves the clarity in her eyes, the way he could see the rainstorms that plauge her through them, in the same way he loves watching them sparkle like the sun reflecting on the sea.  
More than anything he loves her determination. Her will to love, to protect, to sacrifice. It is never ending. Her love is like waves lapping on the shore, tirelessly over and over and over. Eroding the hardest of rock and melting the coldest of ice.

In the quiet of their room, with her in his arms, he is happily (willingly) drowning in her.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am trying to sleep but my mind keeps replaying the line "he loves the way her hair falls down her back" and would not let me rest! So I'm like okay fine I'll do something about it. So here it is. Super short, no plot. Just wanted to get it out.


End file.
